sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Blacky
A foudation called the EC, just like the SCP Foundation, know what their doing with their experiments, right? Well, your wrong. If you took a closer look into their facility, you would meet one of their dangerous experiments gone awry, ESB Experiment - 3C98, AKA Blacky. Nothing to special about him, except causing a dangerous containment breach that would change the society forever. Appearance The face attaches itself to the marionette mask it wears. However, it can spread apart anytime. Then, a rope is attached to its neck, where a floating cube dangles from it. The rest of his body is just melting & dripping skin, with his black suit, pants, and brown shoes being a part of this disgusting mess. Personality Blacky really feels nothing whatsoever, being that he is a newborn in the facility. He is only afraid of anything around him, being he doesn't want to hurt them with his body's fluid, being the main reason of his hostile aggression towards any organism approaching him. His main approach towards people, like I said before, is aggression and hostility. He has this feeling since he doesn't know what anything or anyone would do to it. Unless you prove yourself not to be mean or negative to it, calmly rub its head. This will have it be calm and less likely to attack anything. However, if you provoke it, it will go into a crazed frenzy in which it will shoot out its acidic fluid from its body, unless calmed down with food. It's other emotion is its fearful nature, which has made him become anti-social to others. It has never had any interaction with any people, and no lights are provided for it in its lonely quarantine room. This also follows for his reasons of aggression. History Creation of a Monster Blacky, the first perfect humanoid for the EC Foundation went awry in an incident. As it was to stay in a cooling station so that its body could take a physical form. But, right before the seconds it could solidify itself slightly, it busted the walls of its containment and tried to escape. Before it could, security surrounded his and captured it in a cage, for further examination of what had happened to its body now. It was seen that their early experimentation process was about to come to an end, because Blacky's skin was melting fast. A depressent was entered into its body, partially stopping the melting process. This was when they continued their experimentation... Experiments The experiments performed on it were awful, including its durability testing, which included being shot at with a pistol, an assault rifle, and a shotgun. And then, at the end of the day, they would observe its emotions and movement in a secluded isolation room of the facility, being deep below underground. It was just a nightmare for the poor thing, as it always participated in cruel experimentation, and when having his own fun, ''it was brutally abused by the guards. It wanted to escape so badly, but was too scared too. Abilities The only known powers that he are capable of are having to change his body in many ways possible, such as... Body Manipulation The creature has the ability to change and reform his body physically and mentally. Since his body is mainly composed of a sticky substance, he can bend his body with complete and utter ease, and since he has no skeleton whatsoever, he has the ability to stretch his body further than most. Includinfg this ability, it allows him to also sprout pairs of tentacles from his body. The tentacles themselves are very strong, and can cause severe damage. However, he rarely does this, and instead just sprouts strong, jabbing spikes from his body. Invulnerability As the first experiment after his creation, he was to be tested on his durability, or to see how much damage he could take. The three assistants each had different weapons: an assault rifle, a shotgun, and a pistol. He was to be tested with each one. After he took all of the bullets head-on, it was discovered that all of the bullets exited out of him, with most of them partly melted. So this proved assurely that Blacky was an unstoppable force, and one of the experiments, if able to break out of containment, wouldn't go down without a fight. However, if caught off guard, this ability will take no action to help him, leaving him vulnerable to pain. Acidic Blood The experiment gone awry's only protection against attacks; his body fluid. Although it may not seem like it, his blood is acidic and can cause a severe chemical burn when touched. He has learned to control its use, but will have it sprayed if he feels threatened or afraid. Weaknesses Water When mixed with his acidic blood, the mix will then produce extreme heat, which will hurt him when touched. The scientists at EC thought this to be a lie, until a dangerous intercourse with water forced them to take action, and keep Blacky away from water at all times. Heat Not really a weakness, but it is a downsider to his capabilities. If exposed in a heated area for too long, its body will start to melt slowly, until a puddle of itself will spread upon the area. He can be brought back to his original form if he is placed in a cold area, but the process takes a long time to finish. Trivia * He doesn't know how to use his body: He just grunts and hovers, and when on the ground, assistants will put him on something to keep him standing. * He is afraid of nearly anything he sees, so don't get annoyed of he cries often. * It ''loves raw meat, especially if it's big and juicy. Category:Males Category:Neutral